Saved Chat: 9/21/16, SanguineS and Shystar500
2:47 SanguineS Fuck chat Sorry 2:47 Shystar500 Nah, the same thought occurs to me daily. So...? 2:48 SanguineS Why? 2:49 Shystar500 My tablet thinks it's funny to reload pages. 2:50 SanguineS Stupid machine. 2:50 Shystar500 Agreed. Hey, quick question. 2:50 SanguineS yes? 2:50 Shystar500 Why exactly are you here? Do you need something? 2:50 SanguineS Really, I don't know. 2:51 Shystar500 Fair point. 2:51 SanguineS Yea You asked then Well I don't know what's going on. I thought ambrose is a fiction. 2:52 Shystar500 Honestly, I did too. But he's real. 2:53 SanguineS Yeah, I feel. 2:53 Shystar500 Feel..? Nevermind. What do you mean you don't know what's going on? 2:55 SanguineS He can touch me... in a very painful way. Because I laughed at him. Uh I'll explain you. 2:56 Shystar500 Be my guest. 2:58 SanguineS I thought it was a joke. Then hackers have written to me. After a long time in the course of conversations with Claus, I saw something. I spoke with someone else, and then I felt that there is something wrong. I said it to Claus then... and he didn't understand 2:59 Shystar500 Hmm. 2:59 SanguineS I ignored it and then it was my mistake I felt the presence of 3:00 Shystar500 of...? 3:00 SanguineS then he suddenly hit me I don't know whats going on, really. I'm afraid 3:00 Shystar500 Understandable 3:01 SanguineS He hurts my body 3:01 Shystar500 So he physically abuses you. 3:01 SanguineS I think. 3:02 Shystar500 You think? 3:03 SanguineS When I talked with Claus, when I felt the "presence", suddenly I thought "he isn't good" or something. Claus something made me 3:04 Shystar500 So you think Claus is a threat. 3:05 SanguineS Just I heard I can't trust him Then Well after a few days he pleaded guilty to treason This voice was good. 3:06 Shystar500 Hmm. 3:06 SanguineS but the owner of that voice is bad I'm caught 3:07 Shystar500 ? 3:08 SanguineS At the moment there is silence But I know that he is now angry. 3:08 Shystar500 Fuck. Then go if you have to 3:08 SanguineS I should not be here, really. Uh I thought I was important to him. BUT NO 3:10 Shystar500 Honestly, I don't think he values anyone. 3:11 SanguineS We never talked softly. Trust me. Tyrant. I feel like a punching bag. 3:12 Shystar500 That must suck. 3:12 SanguineS Why he doesn't beat other hackers but only me 3:13 Shystar500 I'm... not sure. 3:13 SanguineS I need your help, venkons 3:13 Shystar500 We'll try. 3:13 SanguineS I think that the holy water will not help But Wait I'll try 3:14 Shystar500 Trying is good. 3:15 SanguineS I hope I don't die from it, huh 3:15 Shystar500 That's a gloomy idea. 3:15 SanguineS I'll go to church, though it is funny 3:16 Shystar500 Heh. 3:16 SanguineS Im afraid. 3:16 Shystar500 Aren't we all? 3:17 SanguineS Yeah. These nightmares are destroying my body. I can't sleep here He is a tyrant. 3:18 Shystar500 No kidding... 3:18 SanguineS What. 3:18 Shystar500 That's he's a tyrant. It sounds awful with him. 3:18 SanguineS Huh... I was not here all the time. Because I wanted to deal with this. 3:20 Shystar500 With what? 3:20 SanguineS With... it. 3:21 Shystar500 The war, the pain..? 3:21 SanguineS with his voice Yes. I have to go. NOW. 3:21 Shystar500 Go, quickly. Category:Saved Chat